A fight leads to nothing good
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Rosetta and Fawn fight and they told each other they would never be friends again, so Tinkerbell and the other fairies will do their best to make they them friends again.


A day like any other was standing in Pixie Hollow, the fairies were still doing their homework to bring balance in their world while a group of friends were spending the day between them. Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa were watching the group of tulips that Rosetta had created. The garden fairy made her best effort to make a perfect group of tulips.

Silvermist: "Rosetta, those tulips are very beautiful" –she said putting her hands together.

Rosetta: "Thank you, Sil, I tried my best to make it look perfect. It really are very beautiful" –she said as she watched the tulips.

Tinkerbell: "Sure, but, did you have to put the tulips in a place where there are only green plants?"

And the Tinker fairy was right, the fairies were in a place where all they saw were plants and more green plants.

Rosetta: "Well, I just wanted to decorate this place, this place is usually very ... repetitive" –she said.

Vidia: "If you say so, Ro"

At that moment, Iridessa was listening to some steps that were approaching the place where they were.

Iridessa: "Girls, do you guys hear the same as me?" –she asked a little hesitantly.

The girls began to hear the same thing Iridessa was listening to and for them, it was not a good thing.

Tinkerbell: "It sounds like a few steps"

Vidia: "Will they be thistles?" –she asked.

Rosetta: "No, it seems ... Skunks?!" –she shouted.

The girls observed what Rosetta had said and indeed she was right, a pair of skunks were running to where they were, the skunks seemed to be very scared and the fairies took the opportunity to get out of there.

Rosetta: "It would be better if I got out of here as quickly as possible" –she said as she flew back.

However, she tripped over one of the tulips and fell to the ground as she watched the skunks run to where she was. Rosetta was covering herself so that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Stop!" –someone shouted.

The skunks dragged their legs on the ground to stop and stopped a few inches from where Rosetta was.

Rosetta: "Uff, that was ..."

Unfortunately, the skunks released their stinky smells to where Rosetta and the tulips were. Rosetta was covering her mouth while making a gesture of disgust while the tulips died after the horrible smell. The girls observed poor Rosetta that she was having a bad time.

Silvermist: "Poor Rosetta" –she said.

Vidia: "She will need 5 baths of foams"

The smelly smell was gone, but Rosetta was lying on the floor and smelly smelling all over her body.

Rosetta: "Puagh, that's disgusting" –she said.

At that moment, Rosetta watched a fairy that was reassuring the skunks and the garden fairy narrowed her eyes to find out who it was, Fawn.

Fawn: "Calm down, everything will be fine, they don't have to feel fear" –she said.

Rosetta: "Fawn, do you realize what you did?!" –She screamed.

Fawn watched Rosetta who had the smelly smell and the animal fairy covered her nose, causing Rosetta to scream in rage while the girls went to where they were.

Fawn: "Rosetta, everything was an accident, I swear" –she said.

Rosetta: "Do you swear? You frankly have no idea what you did!" –She shouted.

Fawn opened her mouth to protest until she observed dead tulips and she assumed what Rosetta meant.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, I think you should calm down for a while" –she said, trying to calm her friend.

Rosetta: "No Tink, I'm even that this fairy always do stupid things" –she said angrily.

The girls were stunned after hearing what Rosetta had said, even Fawn was surprised by what she said, but the animal fairy was not going to have her mouth shut either.

Fawn: "Hey, it was just an accident, you don't have to express yourself like that either" –she said a little annoyed.

Rosetta: "And how do you want me to express myself if you know what you have done yourself?" –She said, crossing her arms.

The girls observed that both Rosetta or Fawn were going to explode at any moment and one of them had to stop them.

Silvermist: "Girls, you guys better forget that and let's ..."

Rosetta: "No, Sil, I will not forget what this smelly fairy did to me" –she said as she watched Fawn.

Fawn rolled her eyes after hearing that and she grabbed some mud of dirt and threw it into Rosetta's dress, causing the garden fairy to make a shriek after seeing that her dress was combined with the smelly smell of skunk.

Fawn: "Now who is the smelly fairy" –she said defiantly.

Rosetta: "You know what? I'm tired of this! From now on I will not be your friend anymore" –she said as she turned back

The girls were surprised after hearing what Rosetta had said, they never thought she could reach that level.

Fawn: "What a coincidence that you say it, because I do not want to be friends with a fairy who complains about everything" –she said as she turned back.

Tinkerbell: "This is not good" –she told herself.

Rosetta/Fawn: "Until Never!" –they said without looking at each other.

The 2 fairies of opposite talents went in opposite directions while the others were simply still as stones while thinking about what had happened.

Iridessa: "I think there was a real chaos"

Vidia: "I never saw Rosetta or Fawn so angry"

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I'm afraid it can happen in the next few days"

However, the only one of them who was calm was Silvermist, she knew that sooner or later Rosetta and Fawn would become friends and everything will return to normal.

Silvermist: "Girls, we must know that they are going to reconcile" –she said optimistically.

Tinkerbell: "Are you sure, Sil?" –she asked.

Silvermist: "Of course. You guys will see that a few days, they will be friends again"

_-One month after-_

Vidia: "Yes, of course, a few days" –she said sarcastically as she watched Silvermist.

Virtually Silvermist was wrong. For a month, Rosetta and Fawn never talked or looked at each other, which meant it was true that they would no longer be friends anymore. That made the girls worry about it and they had to do something about it.

Tinkerbell: "We have to make Rosetta and Fawn be friends again"

Vidia: "Yes, and how will we do that?"

Tinkerbell: "Well ... I have no idea" –she said with a shrug.

Silvermist: "And if we have a meeting between us, but that they are there while we hide"

Iridessa: "I don't think that works, Sil"

Tinkerbell: "Dess is right, we have to come up with a great plan for them to friendly each other" –she said as she thought.

At that moment, Fawn appeared and that made the girls pretend to be talking about something else.

Fawn: "Hi girls, what are you doing?"

Tinkerbell: "Hi Fawn, we were just talking about my new invention" –at that time, Tink was thinking what to say –"A boat"

The girls, except Fawn, lowered their eyebrows as they watched Tink who was shrugging.

Fawn: "Wow, that sounds amazing, Tink"

Tinkerbell: "Sure, and that's why I'm going to open it today on the Never River" –she said.

Vidia: "Tink, what are you doing?" –she whispered.

Tinkerbell: "Take Rosetta to the River Never, I have an idea" –she whispered.

Vidia said no words and flew away to take Rosetta to the Never River.

Fawn: "Where is Vidia going?"

Silvermist: "She's going to bring some things we ask for, she'll be waiting for us in the Never River" –she said.

Fawn: "Oh, it's fine"

Tinkerbell: "Well, let's go to Tinker's Nook and take the boat to the Never River" –she said.

The girls flew to the Tinker's Nook to take the boat to the Never River without Fawn suspecting anything at all.

**...**

After a few minutes of waiting, Vidia and Rosetta were waiting for the girls to come. Obviously, Vidia did not tell Rosetta that Fawn was coming because, if she had told her, the garden fairy would probably not have gone with her.

Rosetta: "Then, will the girls come?"

Vidia: "Yes, in a few moments they will come"

After about 2 minutes, Vidia observed the girls who had arrived along with the boat. What the fast-flying fairy didn't know was that Rosetta had growled after seeing Fawn with them and the animal fairy did the same with her.

Tinkerbell: "Well, we have arrived" –she said with a shy smile.

A deep silence was around the fairies, which made them, except Rosetta and Fawn, feel a little uncomfortable.

Tinkerbell: "So ... are we going to get on the boat?"

Rosetta/Fawn: "I won't do it because she is here" –she said at the same time.

Silvermist: "Come on, we're friends and we should never distance ourselves just because of a bad time they had"

Rosetta: "You say that because you have not bathed 5 times to remove the smelly smell of a skunk" –she said.

Tinkerbell: "Well, I'm not going to listen to any of you and we're all going to get on the boat," she said.

Rosetta and Fawn snorted themselves and boarded the boat, but keeping their distance. Tinkerbell was sitting with Silvermist, Iridessa with Fawn and Vidia with Rosetta, Silvermist watched the water to know if she was very safe.

Silvermist: "I think we can navigate without problems" –she said.

Tinkerbell: "In that case, let's sail!"

At that time, the boat was floating on the Never River and the fairies sailed peacefully, well, except they had 2 grumpy fairies.

Tinkerbell: "I don't think this works, Sil" –she whispered.

Silvermist: "And what should we do?"

Tinkerbell watched both Fawn and Rosetta who were looking down and the Tinker fairy came up with an idea.

Tinkerbell: "I have an idea, let's make the water collapse" –she said.

Silvermist: "Collapse? And how?"

Tinkerbell: "Well, you're a water fairy, you should know how to control the water" –she said.

Silvermist: "Tink, I know you want to do that so Rosetta and Fawn reconcile, but it's impossible for the water to collapse for no apparent reason"

And by destiny of life, the fairies observed a round-shaped rock that was revolving for no apparent reason.

Iridessa: "Well, that is not seen every day"

And to get to the worst, the rock fell sharply causing it to release a wave that reached the boat.

Vidia: "And neither is that" –she said with her eyes blank.

The wave crushed the boat and after a few seconds the current was rampaging with everything, causing the fairies that had fallen into the water to sustain themselves with something.

Tinkerbell: "I think I should close my mouth" –she said as she climbed on a stone curled in the water.

The other fairies also climbed the stone and they observed that Fawn was still in the boat, but was soaked.

Fawn: "Uff, almost and fall into the water" –she said.

At that moment, the fairies heard some screams and when they looked at where the screams came from, they watched Rosetta who was being dragged by the water current.

Tink/Sil/Vidia/Dess: "Rosetta!"

Fawn observed that Rosetta was being dragged by the water current, although she was upset with her, she could not deny that she was her friend and did not want anything bad to happen to her.

Fawn: "Calm down Ro, I'm going to save you!" –She shouted.

Fawn broke one of the boat seats and used it as an oar and moved it so fast in order to reach Rosetta. The garden fairy made all her efforts to save herself, but her attempts were in vain and she thought that everything had been lost to her.

Rosetta: "I have to find a way to save myself" –she said, totally desperate.

At that moment, Rosetta looked at the boat Fawn was driving and the animal fairy raised an arm to save Rosetta.

Fawn: "Take my hand, Ro!"

Without thinking twice, Rosetta took Fawn's hand and climbed into the boat, being safe. The fairies celebrated that their friends were safe. Fawn looked at Rosetta who was breathing deeply to try to get oxygen.

Fawn: "Are you alright, Rosetta?"

Rosetta: "Yes, thanks for saving me, Fawn" –she said.

Fawn: "You're welcome, that's what friends do"

That last one made Rosetta reflect on it, Fawn had told her friend even though they were fighting, but she believed that this month made Fawn reflect on it.

Rosetta: "Fawn, I regret what I told you a month ago, I didn't think about what I was saying, I shouldn't have called you a smelly fairy"

Fawn: "I think I should also apologize, Ro, exaggerate a little by throwing that mud on the ground" –she said.

Rosetta: "So, friends?"

Fawn: "Friends" –she said with a smile.

After saying that, Rosetta and Fawn hugged each other, implying that they were friends again, however, none of them realized that a waterfall was in front of them.

Rosetta: "It's good that everything went well" –she said.

Fawn: "Yes, and nothing bad can make it worse"

From there, both fairies watched the waterfall and rolled their eyes.

Fawn: "Except that" –she said.

The stream of water dragged the boat to the waterfall and that was when the boat fell to the water, the other fairies rolled their eyes after seeing that.

Tinkerbell: "Wow, that will hurt tomorrow"

**...**

Half an hour later, the fairies were able to take out Rosetta and Fawn who were totally soaked and were also safe.

Iridessa: "For a moment I thought you guys would not survive" she said.

Fawn: "Well, it didn't happen that way"

Rosetta: "Exactly"

Silvermist: "I'm glad you guys are friends again" –she said putting her hands together.

Tinkerbell: "Group hug!"

The fairies gave each other a big hug of friendship and Rosetta and Fawn looked at each other and smiled at each other, they promised that nothing would break their friendship, whether big or small, they are and will continue to be Best friends of a lifetime.

**_-End-_**

**_I hope you guys liked this One-Shot._**


End file.
